The Impossible
by poetic heart 75
Summary: This picks up where The Stranger left off with a twist
1. Chapter 1

The Impossible

Stefan and Jessica are left alone downstairs after a drunken Damon and Elizabeth have gone upstairs to retire for the evening. Stefan uncovered a plot from Elena about some society of vampires that is threatening to come after Damon and Elizabeth. So far, Stefan hasn't been able to convince Damon that the whole situation is dangerous yet. He knows he can't really reason with Damon when he's been drinking. Most of the time Damon drinks to cover up when he knows he's in trouble or been caught doing something that he shouldn't have been. Jessica is trying to figure out why she's been brought back to the Salvatore home.

Jessica: "Why is it that I can't just go home and sleep in my own bed? I'd be much more comfortable there."

Stefan: "We're not sure the level of threat there is out there yet and you and Elizabeth are really vulnerable right now. You're especially vulnerable because you've been drinking and are slower to run away and easier to catch."

Jessica: "Yeah. Like my being slow is going to stop a Vampire who is 10 times stronger and faster then I am. I could be sprinting at an Olympic pace and still get caught. Doesn't a stake through the heart kill most vampires?"

Stefan: "Newer vampires it can kill, but the older vampires are stronger and harder to kill with stakes. Some times they have to be dismembered and burned after they are staked. Otherwise, it just paralyzes them for awhile and they attack once they are free from the stake."

Jessica: "Oh that's assuring. So basically everything I've seen on TV, read in a book or watched in movies is all crap when it actually boils down to defending myself."

Stefan: "I'd say so. Although, wooden bullets do slow us down. It hurts a lot and is harder to recover from. It's like shooting a human in the leg. It won't kill you, but it sure will slow you down a lot."

Jessica: "What about Ultra violet light or Holy water in a silver bullet? Is that just crap too?"

Stefan: "Holy water has no effect on a vampire. Silver doesn't either. So, you're basically just putting water in a silver cup. It has no effect."

Jessica: "Wonderful. Maybe I am better off staying here with a bunch of psychos."

Stefan: "Who had you believing that Ultra Violet light could kill us?"

Jessica: "Let's just say it was an idea I saw in a Vampire movie. They explained it was like having the sun light in liquid form."

Stefan: "I never really encountered that one before."

Jessica: "I don't expect it to be Holy God's honest truth or anything. I'm just throwing drunken suggestions out there for defense. Since this Vervain stuff seems to not be appearing anytime soon."

Stefan: "I have some. I just need your help with it."

Jessica: "You need my help as in you can't handle it because it'll burn you."

Stefan: "Exactly."

He goes over to a cabinet and hands her a wooden box. He gestures for her to open it. Inside, are two necklaces with heart shaped charms on them? They look like normal women's jewelry from a distance.

Jessica: "Wow. These are gorgeous."

Stefan: "I want you to take one and put it on. It'll protect you from any unfriendly vampires trying to compel you."

She puts it on.

Jessica: "What about Elizabeth?"

Stefan: "Damon is taking care of her. I'm sure he got her one too."

Meanwhile, upstairs with Damon and Elizabeth,

Damon: "I have a gift for you."

Elizabeth: "Do you?"

She sits up on the foot of his bed excited.

Damon: "Keep in mind, this was intended to be a normal gift, but it's sort of become vital to your survival now."

Elizabeth: "That's a very vague and scary statement. Do I ever get to find out what the hell is going on for real or are you and Stefan going to talk in code all day and all night around Jessica and I while trying not to alarm us that we may die?"

Damon: "You'll find out as soon as I do. Stefan has a thing about not talking while I'm drunk. He's lame."

Elizabeth: "I'll tell you what's lame. The fact that my life is in danger and nobody is talking to me about it. That is lame."

Damon: "Yours and mine both, honey. There is no need to fear. They'll never get a hold of you as long as I am here. I swear to you."

Elizabeth: "That's very chivalrous and sweet. It's almost romantic how you said that, but what happens on that 1 percent chance that you may not be there? Say like if I'm in the bathroom and someone tries to attack me. That's one place you can't be at the same time I am."

Damon taps the wooden box in front of him.

Damon: "That is what this is for, my dear. It will protect you from that 1 percent chance that I may not be there."

She opens the box and there is an ornate Celtic cross in the box on a silver chain. She starts laughing and puts it on.

Elizabeth: "This is the biggest contradiction I've ever seen. I have vampire blood and I am handling a silver cross and it's not burning my skin to death. The fact that you own a silver cross is ironic."

Damon: "Yeah. It is a bit ironic. I told you these things are very pretty. The only reason I am not handling it is because it has Vervain in it. It's odorless. So, you can't smell it. That little bluish green colored flower looking thing in the middle is what it looks like in plant form."

Elizabeth: "So, exactly what does this stuff do?"

Damon: "It wards off being compelled by other vampires. It's dangerous to us and it can weaken us to the point where we can be killed. It can be used like this or in liquid. Other humans can drink it in something and then you bite them and it makes you weak enough to be caught and killed."

Elizabeth: "Oh wow. That's crazy, but it's not toxic to us."

Damon: "Nah, it's harmless. Just like hanging a daisy chain around your neck."

Elizabeth yawns and leans over on Damon's shoulder.

Elizabeth: "I truly am exhausted beyond belief right now."

Damon: "Well, let's get you comfortable then."

He takes off her shoes and socks and she starts smiling.

Damon: "What?"

Elizabeth: "Thank you for taking care of me and for finding me."

Damon: "I guess your welcome. But, I wouldn't call my finding you exactly a gift just yet. We have a few kinks to work out."

He makes her comfortable in his bed and turns out the bed side lamp.

Damon: "Nighty night."

Elizabeth: "Good night."

He heads downstairs and shuts the door part way so she's not disturbed by the fact that he and Stefan don't sleep. Jessica is asleep in Stefan's room.

Stefan: "She's asleep."

Damon: "Elizabeth is too. She actually thanked me for finding her. I found that a little strange."

Stefan: "That's because she doesn't know the truth yet. She'll change her mind once she finds out about The Association of Vampires that is after you guys."

Damon: "Why just us? Wouldn't they take you down too for knowing about me and her?"

Stefan: "No because technically I didn't know about her at all. You didn't tell me you made a child. So, I had no prior knowledge to this and I never knew her mother."

Damon: "You only knew what Elizabeth and Jessica knew."

Stefan: "Exactly and they're not going to go after me for associating with you. They're going to go after you for hiding Elizabeth and Jean from them."

Damon: "Jean is long gone. There is no Jean for them to worry about. I stand by my previous statement. Anyone who goes after me will be dead before they even get close enough to know it."

Stefan: "None the less, you need to know about these guys and what their intensions are with you and Elizabeth."

He shows him what Elena sent to him on the computer.

Damon: "OK. The Vampire Association of Shreveport, Louisiana basically sounds like a police department for Vampires. What the hell is all this mumbo jumbo? We've been alive hundreds of years without some set rules to live by. This is the stupidest thing I've ever heard of. They are based in an underground club and live among the Undead Goth scene. What the hell is that supposed to be?"

Stefan: "Humans that dress up like vampires and drink blood. Only, it's not really blood. They think they can drink real blood though and they want to be real vampires."

Damon: "No wonder these guys are pissed. They've been mocked by humans all around here. You've got to be kidding. Fang bangers are welcome any time at our club. What the hell kind of twisted crap is going on around these parts?"

Stefan: "It's another term for the humans that sleep with Vampires or what they consider to be vampires."

Damon: "I don't need to read anymore of this. This sounds like some made up crap Elena pulled out of some science fiction novel. Vampires that sleep with humans and humans that drink blood, but aren't vampires. This is ridiculous. Think about this with your logical vampire brain. Why would a group of vampires hang out in a club full of humans? Why would they want to watch humans pretending to be vampires?"

Stefan: "They don't. They destroy them on site. They don't take kindly to being mocked and made fun of. They like it even less when people are disrespecting the lifestyle. Basically, they get rid of the fakers by introducing them to the real deal and killing them."


	2. Chapter 2

Damon: "The fact that the word Vampire is even in a human's every day language is a threat to us. I'm with them. I think the mockers should be destroyed, but I also think that by destroying these clubbers and taking them down for faking is drawing attention to us. I mean, a large number of human bodies are found with vampire marks on them? What does the local P.D think about this? Do they assume because they are dressed like that and act like that that it was some sort of ritual killing or something?"

Stefan: "Or something. They think that they took the play thing a little too far and actually killed each other. So, to report a body found with fang marks and appearing to be drained of blood in that part of town is like reporting Big Foot. They laugh it off until someone is actually dead. Then it's time to go investigate because it wouldn't look good on the police to ignore deaths. Just like it doesn't look good on us to know there is some vigilantly group going around killing people."

Damon: "What the hell was I thinking moving to this back woods hillbilly state? I should've known better then to trust a town where they have people living in the damn woods and swamps. Now, I have to try to defend myself against some half breed idiots who think it's just the coolest thing to go around harassing people and vampires alike. They call this justice for our kind. This is just murder. It's not even feeding. It's sloppy and disgusting. God, they've lowered themselves to the human level of destruction."

Stefan: "You almost sound offended by that."

Damon: "I am offended by it. Hello? They're making a mockery out of us. It's not safe here anymore. If I thought any of them had a brain cell functioning I'd go to Shreveport and have a strong talk with the head sheriff or whatever the hell they call him. God, it hurts to even think about them."

Stefan: "Well, there's nothing we can do about it tonight."

The next morning, Elizabeth wakes up and Damon is lying next to her in the bed with his eyes closed. He almost looked human lying next to her. He was shirtless and in some form of pajama pants. His hair was even disheveled like someone who had been tossing around in their sleep all night long. She got an idea in her head. Any normal human man would awake at a sensual touch. So, she wondered if Damon would react normally to a sensual touch. She lightly began to draw circles on his chest with her fingers. His skin got the normal goose bumps from the light touch, but his position was unchanged. She couldn't even really tell if he was breathing. It was almost freaky. The only thing that made him different from a corpse was the fact that his skin was reacting to her soft gentle rubbing. He was cold to the touch, but not quite like marble. He was softer and had some color to him. So, he wasn't deathly pale and didn't make her want to go screaming out of the room from waking up next to a dead person.

Everything about him said sleeping human just add affection to rise. So, she started placing warm kisses down his chest. Instinctively, his arm went around her and hugged her close to him. She had taken off her clothes in the night and was in her underwear and under shirt from the night before. So, she wasn't naked next to him. He drew in his breath and made a sound that made her smile.

Damon: "Well, good morning to you too, beautiful."

Elizabeth: "Beautiful huh. The flirty doctor from the hospital returns to me."

Damon: "He never left you. I'm the same guy."

Elizabeth: "Only you're not a guy. You're a vampire."

Damon: "I'm still a guy vampire or not."

Elizabeth: "That you are. I was testing a theory of mine."

Damon: "Please tell me you haven't concluded your research so soon. I love being your test subject."

Elizabeth: "If your body still functions like a normal body does. That means you have normal reactions just like I would."

Damon: "True. I do have normal reactions like you or any other human on Earth. What's your theory, Nurse?"

Elizabeth: "My theory is that even though you sleep next to me and you look like a dead body. You're body is very much alive and ready for anything that I do. So, if I stimulate certain areas. Like, kissing your chest or drawing circles with my fingers or a light touch on your hand, it gives you goose bumps. So far tests have shown those results. I also was testing the theory that it would raise you from your sleep much like it would any human being."

Damon: "I'd have to back that research. The results are very much conclusive in those tests."

He pulls her body on top of his gently and she lies against him with her skin touching his close. She smiles and he gets a devious look on his face.

Damon: "Nurse, I think your test subject is starting to wake up further."

Elizabeth: "So it seems. Good to know I wasn't off with my theory."

Damon: "Like I said, everything functions normally. You just don't have to worry about getting pregnant. I can't create babies in the traditional sense. I can only create babies by biting other humans or giving them my blood. Then they have to die with my blood in their system. It's a long complicated thing. You don't ever want to take the full step into vampire hood."

Elizabeth: "You're right. I don't want to take the full step into vampire hood. I'm not even interested in being a vampire, but it turns out I have to deal with my heir. If I don't, I could die trying to defend something I know nothing about other then my mother was one and you created her."

Damon: "There is no how-to manual on this thing. You either have it or you don't. You're either a fighter or your not. There's no right or wrong answer. You can defend yourself and live or you can die trying. It's the same as fighting with other humans. You land a few lucky punches and hope the other goes down and stays knocked out."

Elizabeth: "I don't have such a black and white look on this as you do. I'm in the gray area and the gray area is dangerous."

Damon: "You want to know what really the biggest danger to you is right now."

Elizabeth: "It would be nice. All these secrets are giving me a migraine."

He puts his hands on her face and kisses her on the lips softly. She kisses him back and puts her arms around him.

Damon: "Me. I'm your biggest danger right now."

Elizabeth: "Oh I think I can handle this kind of danger. I did stroke the fire a bit."

Damon: "Yes you did and now you're going to have to burn with me."

She kisses him again with more passion. Soon, they are making love and right when they are getting good and into it, Damon backs off of her and slows down a bit.

Elizabeth: "What is it? Did I hurt you?"

Damon: "No. No, it doesn't hurt. Nothing hurts. I just have to slow down or I'm going to want to bite you."

Elizabeth: "I don't care if you bite me. Just be gentle."

Damon: "Are you sure about this?"

Elizabeth: "Yes. I am sure. Go ahead."

She stretches her neck out to him and he picks the pace back up and as soon as they hit climax, he bites her and she falls back into his arms. Suddenly, she sees flashes of Damon and Catharine and Stefan and Elena clear as day. She can hear Damon's thoughts going through his head at that moment. The flood of visions causes her to close her eyes. She is awakened by Damon licking her wound on her neck shut so she will stop bleeding.

Elizabeth: "Oh my God."

Damon: "Yeah. I feel the same way. But, minus the whole first Vampire bite."

Elizabeth: "Damon that was more then just a first vampire bite. I felt something incredible there."

Damon: "Oh my God, you were a virgin. I told myself I would never do that to someone and here I am with a virgin in my bed."

Elizabeth: "No. Don't flatter yourself. I've had others besides you and it didn't feel anything like what we just did. I felt like I was inside your head."


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth: "No. Don't flatter yourself. I've had others besides you and it didn't feel anything like what we just did. I felt like I was inside your head. Like I knew all about your lovers past and how you were feeling for them. It was intense."

Suddenly, Damon's eyes get serious.

Damon: "You felt like you knew about my lover's past and how I was feeling for them. So, it wasn't just something you were feeling in the heat of the moment."

Elizabeth: "It was at first. At first it was all me and trying to get closer to you. But, after you bit me, it felt like I slipped into your head and got a peak at the real you. You were quite the little romantic."

Damon: "What the hell did I just do to you?"

Elizabeth looks him in the eye with the same serious stare he had and uses his same matter of fact way of speaking.

Elizabeth: "We had sex and you mind freaked me when you bit my neck. Then when I told you your mind freak was working and I was inside your head, you freaked out and thought I was getting all "Oh honey now I can't live without you" over it. That's what the hell you just did. What I just did was accept it and I am trying to figure a way to keep myself alive knowing there is some unknown invisible factor out there about to eat me alive for being your heir. I should be running out your front door and never speaking to again. Instead, I am growing dangerously curious about the whole situation and want to fight along side you. Is that crazy or what?"

She kisses him and he laughs.

Damon: "What the hell was that?"

Elizabeth: "What was what? You asked what you did and I told you."

Damon: "No. That whole personality switch there was not you just telling me what I did. What happened to you other then feeling like you were inside my head? Seriously, I want to know. You're tripping me out here."

Elizabeth looks at him like he's crazy and losing it.

Elizabeth: "Dude, seriously the only thing that happened was us having sex. There was no sort of magic mind meld you did on me or anything. I swear. As for the personality switch, I was mirroring you. It's an acting technique. You should know all about mirroring if you actually took drama."

Damon: "I did actually take drama. Is that what my personality looks like mirrored back through your eyes?"

Elizabeth: "Are we having an attack of the guilty conscious or are you just scared now that an innocent human is inside your private thoughts?"

Damon makes a shocked face and Elizabeth smacks him in the arm.

Elizabeth: "You're a little ass. You know that?"

Damon: "I'm an ass? You're the one thinking I'm having an attack of the guilty conscious for letting you inside my head. I knew what I was doing when I did it. I just didn't expect you to be so strong that you could get inside my thoughts like that. It through me for a loop and the fact that you are nothing like anything I've ever met before throws me too."

Elizabeth: "Any thing or anyone?"

Damon: "Yes to both of those things. I've never encountered another human like you either."

Elizabeth: "Well, that makes me feel a little less freakish."

Damon shakes his head and laughs.

Damon: "You're new to this. We're both freaks of nature, honey. I'm a freak cuz I made you and you're a freak cuz you have my blood in your heir. I made it even worse when I crossed the line and let you inside. Nobody has ever been inside my head like that. I had no idea you could even get inside my head."

Elizabeth: "That makes two of us. I didn't know I could do it. It freaked me out too. I want to try something. Put your hands up against my palms."

He puts his palms against hers and she closes her eyes.

Damon: "What are you doing?"

Elizabeth: "I'm trying to concentrate right now. Jut relax I want to know if you feel it too."

Damon: "All right. I'll help you out if it makes you stronger."

By now, they have both gotten dressed. He closes his eyes the same as she is. This time she pushes him out of her mind so he doesn't see anything inside her head. He can't even hear her voice. This intrigues him to try harder to break through the wall she is putting up. The more he pushes against her the more she pushes him out. With Elizabeth, she is totally inside Damon's head. She knows everything that is happening with the Vampire Association that he is trying not to tell her. She knows she's at risk and it could cost her life. She knows that he has no idea how to defend either one of them against any sort of attack. She knows he finds them ridiculous and that he some how feels that humans should serve him. Suddenly, Damon can feel Elizabeth becoming electric. He felt a buzzing all around him and an intense pain forming in his head. Suddenly, his is physically shot back into the wall with a hard thud and lands on the floor. Elizabeth snaps out of it quickly and runs to his side.

Elizabeth: "Oh my God. Are you OK?"

Damon groans and grabs his head.

Elizabeth: "I hurt you. How the hell did I do that?"

Damon: "No. I'm not OK. As a matter of fact, I am hurting rather badly. Owe, what the hell do you call that parlor trick of yours?"

Elizabeth: "I don't call it a parlor trick. That's for damn sure. Holy shit, I am so sorry. I had no idea you'd end up in a wall like that."

Damon: "I did. I had an idea something was happening and I tried to control it. That's when I went flying into the wall."

He makes an attempt to get up and stumbles onto the bed. He covers his eyes. His head still throbbing like someone who was hung over.

Damon: "Damn, my head is killing me. I feel like I am hung over from drinking. I haven't felt anything for so long that I'm starting to not want to any more."

Elizabeth: "Wow, you have a fucked up way of thinking about humans. You know that?"

Damon: "Excuse me? I'm really not up for another game of Jedi mind games right now. The force is strong with you."

Elizabeth starts laughing.

Elizabeth: "You really are crazy. Dude, humans aren't here to serve your every purpose and will. You're just going to have to learn to deal with that and as for this Vampire Association, if they're so backwoods and ridiculous to you, how did they find out about you and I and how I came to be? They obviously have more intelligence then you give them credit for."

Damon: "Whoa, slow down. One accusation at a time, the Vampire Association I know nothing about and it really would improve our battle if we knew about our enemy a little more. Problem is they stay so secret that there is no real information out there. The only stuff we can find is about this ridiculous club they hide under or whatever the deal is.

They have someone they call their Sherriff who basically executes humans who think they can live the vampire lifestyle without becoming a full fledge blood sucking vampire. It's a way of weeding out the bad seeds. Problem with that is it is still murder. The real police don't do anything about it because they think people are pulling a hoax on them. It's so often toyed with that when the police do find a body, they are surprised. They see the markings and the drained blood and think of it as some game gone bad.

Murder by any race is not something we should have to live with. I'm sorry, I know that's a contradiction, but I don't think vampires have the right to play God any more then humans do. Where did this accusation of thinking humans need to bow down to me come from?"

Elizabeth: "Inside your own head. You were thinking it."

Damon: "You read my thoughts. First, you're going into my memories and now you're reading my thoughts. No wonder my head hurts. This is how you treat people you love and trust?"

Elizabeth: "Don't go getting all butt hurt because I called you on you're thoughts. It's all right to think whatever you want. Just don't invite me into your thoughts if you don't want me to find out in the first place."

Damon: "I didn't invite you into my thoughts. I was fighting you the whole time. You shot me into a wall with this freaken wall of electricity that felt like everything in my body was on fire. I couldn't hold on to it any more. I just don't understand why you had to have sex with me first to get it going."

Elizabeth gets a wicked grin on her face. She realizes he is getting irritated and can't do anything about it because he is scared of what she will do to him next.

Elizabeth: "Having sex with you had nothing to do with that wall of electricity I hit you with. That was me blocking you from getting inside my head and it was fun. It made me feel powerful. My inner vampire woke up with that one. No wonder you have that "bow before the mighty Damon" attitude. You can make people bow before you. That was the most awesome surge of energy I've ever felt."

Damon: "OK, calm down Elizabeth Skywalker. Control it before it controls you. You don't want to get hurt messing with something you don't quite understand all the way yet."

Now, Damon is fully recovered from being thrown into the wall and the electrical shock feeling is gone. He can clearly feel a change in Elizabeth and her mood. It's not the same loving mood she was in when they had sex. Now, she was some sort of hunter trying to practice on her prey. He didn't understand why she was lashing out on him like this.

Elizabeth: "You're right. I do need to control it, but I understand this a hell of a lot more then I ever have. I pulled it straight from inside your head. My power is unusual. Everything that I am is not of the norm. I'm my own special breed of newborn."

Damon: "OK, you've woken up your inner warrior. That's great and you managed to hurt me and get inside my head. Congratulations. You're really special and the almighty. Is that what you want to hear from me? I don't understand what is happening here. Why are you lashing out on someone you claim to love?"

Elizabeth: "I'm not lashing out. You want me to defend myself. Well, I found away to do it. It's obviously got you running crazy cuz you're trying everything in your power not to set me up for another trip into the wall. No worries, love. I'm not going to do it again. I'll save it for a real attack. When one of the Associates come after me. I'll make you proud to be my maker."

Damon: "You have a perfect defense. So, what happens if you are snuck up on and surprise attacked? That little gift does nothing if your back is on someone or if someone jumps you and tries to take you down. You have to mentally go inside someone and from what I've seen, that takes a while. That shield of yours is handy, but what if they aren't mentally attacking you? What happens then?"

Elizabeth: "I throw it out of my head and into a physical form of attack. It doesn't just work inside the mind. It works outside too. I just don't wear it on my sleeve like some sort of magic cloak."

Damon's instinct to want to kill her is hot from being attacked. It is taking everything in his power to keep him from destroying his only love in the name of self preservation.

Damon: "I could test your offense, but I'm afraid I wouldn't stop there. I don't trust myself to fight with you."

Elizabeth: "Good because I don't want to hurt you with it. I want to attack enemies not lovers."

They go downstairs where Stefan and Jessica are sitting around the kitchen table. Jessica is eating lunch.

Elizabeth: "Something smells delicious in here."

Jessica: "Lemon and herb chicken with mashed potatoes and corn. I didn't forget that I need to eat."

Elizabeth: "Thank God for that."

She makes herself a plate and sits at the table.

Stefan: "What happened to you? You look like you've been through a war."

Damon: "That woman right there is dangerous. She is unstable and crazed."


	4. Chapter 4

Stefan: "Who, Elizabeth? She looks perfectly stable and fine to me."

Damon: "That's because she's not playing control freak on you."

Stefan: "There wasn't a love connection between you two like you thought."

Damon: "I don't know what's going on, but she did something to me in that bedroom that made my head hurt like I had a migraine headache and a hang over combined into one. Then, she proceeded to shoot me across the room. The most feared vampire out of the two of us. A full blooded vampire that can beat your ass and has beaten others and killed them got mentally tossed by a newborn. A newborn half breed who is supposed to have half the powers of me but, she doesn't. She doesn't do anything half ass. I wanted to kill her."

Stefan: "I can see that on your face. How the hell did she shoot you across the room?"

Damon: "She has mental powers that go beyond mind reading. She can make this electricity shoot from her body. She has a mental shield that fights off anyone trying to stop her attack. There is no touching her once she is in this shield. It's crazy as hell."

Stefan: "Did you try to attack her?"

Damon: "It was unprovoked. She asked me to relax and feel something. Next thing I know, I'm implanted in the wall with volts of electricity shooting through my body. What the hell did I create?"

Stefan: "Everyone has different gifts. Hers happens to be that mental shield."

Damon: "I guess so."

Damon goes into the living room and sits in the chair in front of the fireplace. He pours himself a drink and lets the reality of the situation sink in. The love of his life turns out to be one hell of a fighter and would make a damn good full fledged vampire. All he needed to do was have her drink from him and it would complete her transformation. The problem with that is she doesn't want it and he doesn't want to take her humanity from her. Which brings him back to the whole never trust a human anthem he was singing before he discovered Elizabeth was half his.

Elizabeth obviously loved him. It was written all over the way she smiled at him and it was all over the way she made love to him. So, what was with the unprovoked attack? Did she really have no idea she could use those powers or was she up to something after discovering who he really was and what really happened to her mother? She didn't act like she was up to anything. Maybe it really was ignorance. She was a hard one to try to figure out. He could read her thoughts, but it was more of a challenge to guess what she was thinking. Besides, he didn't want to do tango with that wild Jedi mind meld thing she had going on earlier.

Now, came the hard part. He had to think about what he was feeling for Elizabeth. Elizabeth was nothing but a mortal woman with mortal wants and mortal desires. There was no way she could fight like a vampire still being mortal. She could die as a mortal. Then they would both be screwed. He couldn't live with the fact that he had another human being killed.

That was another thing that was bothering him. Why was he all of the sudden, growing a conscious about things? The old Damon would've just found the Association of Vampires and destroyed them without even blinking an eye. There was something really serious about this Association of Vampires. He could feel it. They weren't the type you just took on unprepared. Maybe it was a good thing that he was hesitant. It might save his life despite wanting to kill them all.

Now, comes the question. Is it possible for him to be in love with Elizabeth the same way she's in love with him? She trusted him even though she was being put in danger. She didn't want to be changed even though she could die as a human. She was either really brave or incredibly stupid. He wasn't sure which. He just knew she was a brilliant fighter and would make one hell of a vampire on his side. She could ward off any attack any time any where. That was apparent. The mood even seemed to change when she walked into a room. Her gifts were stronger then any newborn he'd ever encountered.

He hadn't loved anyone for over 200 years. He resented having wasted that time on Catharine. Catharine had no intention of ever coming for him. He resented the fact that he wasted all the time trying to find her in that tomb. It was all just a giant waste of his life. Now he had Elizabeth to worry about. Elizabeth had blind faith in him and trusted him with her life. He wasn't sure he could say the same about himself. He didn't have that kind of faith and trust in humans. Plus she was aggressive as hell right now lashing out at anything just to practice her powers. This wasn't about revenge or taking her from anyone. This was a whole new ball game and he had to learn the rules of the game before playing.

Elizabeth comes into the living room where Damon is thinking.

Elizabeth: "Are you OK? You look lost."

Damon: "Yeah. Physically, I am fine. I recovered from your little display a long time ago."

He takes a drink off of his drink and gestures to the bottle. She pours herself a glass also.

Elizabeth: "You're pissed at me. I can feel it. Look, I'm not in control of my feelings. I have no idea how to control these outbursts of mine. I hate not being in control and I hate not being able to explain what's going on with my powers. I fell in love with a mortal man who turned out to be a vampire. This is the kind of stuff I read about in books. I had no idea that I would be living it one day. I figured I could just go with the flow of things. I'd adapt to your new found heir. No serious changes. I made love to the man that I love. I don't blame you for killing my mother and I don't blame you for bringing on this change. I think it would've come eventually anyway."

Damon: "Wow, where did all this come from all of the sudden? I understand that you're not in control of your feelings. I understand that you're prone to outbursts like those because it's new to you. I get that. I accept that. I accept that you're in love with me and I accept that finding out I'm a vampire is kind of screwing with your head right now. I accept and understand all of those things. I never thought you blamed me for any of it."

Elizabeth: "I don't. I never have."

Damon turns his contemplative gaze on her.

Damon: "How can you sit there so calm and collected? Jessica is running around like a scared rabbit and you're just as cool as I am. Well, I usually am. I'm apparently showing some flaws lately."

Elizabeth: "You're not flawed because your falling in love an your not flawed because your showing emotion. It's perfectly normal to do that. Even as a vampire. You're humanity is bound to show through. I'm just glad you trust me enough to show it to me. See, I used to think I was flawed when I showed emotions too. Jessica showed me that you can't be a hard ass all the time."

Damon: "I guess that's true. My hard shell is cracking around you. I just have one question for you."

Elizabeth: "Shoot."

Damon: "Have you ever thought about the fact that you have mortality?"

Elizabeth: "Yeah. I think about my mortality all the time. I risk my life every day when I get out of bed in the morning. I'm aware that I can die and be killed by anything at any given time. Maybe that's what helped my little defense skills develop. I got tired of being vulnerable and needing to be rescued by everyone. So, I developed my own defense."

Damon: "You truly are an amazing woman."

Elizabeth: "Why, thank you. That was very sweet of you to say."

Damon: "You're welcome. It's because somewhere inside of me, I love you. I haven't felt like this in over 200 years. I'm not the type to just fall in love with a human. As a matter of fact, I made fun of Stefan for years because he was in love with a human."

Elizabeth: "Well, we aren't all bad ya know."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Just a little head's up. If you are a True Blood fan, a couple of characters pop up towards the end here. But, just one of the vampires. Not everyone.

Damon: "I never said you were bad. You've proven yourself to be a loyal subject to me. So you're obviously on my side. I found the one human that decided she wants to fall in love with a vampire. I'm having a problem with the fact that after 200 years of feeling nothing but lost and wanting to find the love of my life, I now have this whole other feeling inside of me. It's nothing I've had to deal with before. Now, on top of all these crazy feelings running around inside me that are scary and damn near human themselves, I have to worry about if you're going to be killed by some crazy ass Vampire Association that is obviously hell bent on destroying what they don't understand."

Elizabeth: "Just remember, I love you too and this is just as intense and confusing for me. I didn't even realize there was a Vampire Association until today. I've been living a normal life. I wake up in the morning and go to work. I do my rounds at the hospital and take care of my patients. The most exciting thing that happens in my day is when Jessica and I go to Malloy's and have too much to drink. I can protect my mortality with my immortal powers. I am capable of keeping myself alive. Especially if one of these associates comes to test me. I will prove to them I can defend myself quickly and swiftly. They won't even know I am only half vampire."

Damon: "A half vampire in love with her maker. That is something they can use against you and will. Let me give you an example. You and I have had sex. You've admitted yourself that you love me. These older vampires' sense things before you can even block them out of your mind. They are strong enough to kill me. The first reaction they see on your face concerning me is what they are going to use against you."

Elizabeth: "That's why it is called a fight, Damon. You defend the ones you love and yourself. You don't sit back and wait for the man to fight for you when his life is also being threatened. This is the 21st Century. Women are equal to men these days and we are trained to fight like men. We have balls to go along with our strong hearts."

Damon starts laughing and sighs to himself.

Damon: "You have balls and a strong heart. I felt that last night when it was racing in my bed."

Elizabeth smiles and finishes her drink. Stefan comes into the room where everyone is.

Stefan: "Where is Jessica this morning?"

Elizabeth: "She probably went to the hospital. Where Damon and I should be going."

Damon: "Shit, I can't be a day worker today. My mind is not in the job. I have to think like a vampire that is ready to shred the first sign of danger. I can't be distracted. You, on the other hand, must go to work and act normal. Nothing can be out of the norm for you."

Elizabeth: "OK, nothing can be out of the norm. So, why are you not going to be a day worker? That's normal for you. It's what you do every day. Now, suddenly you're not going to go to the hospital and take care of your patients? That's bound to rise up a red flag. You mind as well paint a target on both of our heads and say "Hey Vampire Association, here we are. Attack me please."

She huffs back upstairs to gather her stuff.

Stefan: "Are you worried about her?"

Damon shrugs and finishes his drink.

Damon: "I have to find the old Damon that fought in Mystic Falls. That Damon could give a damn less about what happens to Elizabeth and that Damon knows she can take care of herself. So, I am going to take him and go find this, Sherriff dude that supposedly controls that Vampire Association. It's time we get to know our enemy."

He gets up out of the chair and leaves the house leaving Elizabeth to her own vices. He couldn't let his humanity slow him down. He still had a fierce fighter inside of him and it was time to let him out. He would destroy the Vampire Association single handedly. The same as he did the old Vampires in Mystic Falls. He felt the blood in his veins tingle at the thought of ripping these backwoods Hill Billy vampires' limb from limb. He could taste their blood and he could smell the victory in the air. He was tired of hiding and acting like a scared little human.

He didn't have to go very far before he found the Headquarters. A tall, blonde lady dressed in leather pants and a mesh shirt stood at the front door. She had on black stiletto heals and her hair was teased up. She had on more make up then Damon had ever seen on a woman in awhile. The sun had just set and she seemed to be opening up the business. He came closer to the building.

Damon: "You've got to be kidding me. Fangtasia? Could we get a little bit more clique here?"

Lady: "Can I help you with something?"

Damon: "Yeah. You can help me try to understand why the hell the head of the Vampire Association would own a freaken vampire bar."

Lady: "The head of the Vampire Association doesn't own this bar. Eric Northman owns this bar."

Damon: "Eric Northman owns a vampire bar. Ok, that explains everything to me. Why would a vampire own a vampire bar?"

Lady: "Vampires are trying to make a living for themselves in this part of the world. Vampire bars are popular with the young people. We make a killing here."

Damon: "Yeah. So I've heard. Apparently people end up dead around these parts all the time and the police don't even blink because they think it's some freak that has been in your establishment reenacting some vampire ritual."

Lady: "You're not from around here. I'd recognize you."

Damon: "Give the woman a prize. I am not from around here. That is true, but I am interested in speaking with Eric Northman. We have some business to take care of."

Lady: "Eric hasn't mentioned taking any meeting to me."

Damon: "That's because Eric isn't expecting me. I decided to give him a surprise visit."

Lady: "Come in."

Damon follows the busty blonde into Fangtasia.

Lady: "Have a seat. Feel free to order anything you want."

Damon smiles at her as she goes into the back room. He has a seat at the bar. A dark haired vampire behind the bar takes his drink order.

Damon: "Wow, this place is just every kind of vampire wrong in the book."

Bar tender: "You have a problem with this place?"

Damon: "I have a problem with this whole town. Since when have we fallen into the 21st Century stereotype of what a vampire should be like?"

Bar tender: "We deserve to be treated just as the humans are treated."

Damon: "Really, well that means you will die like the humans too. A human easily turns its back on vampires. Especially in a time of war when they're lives are at risk. There is no human walking this earth that would sacrifice itself to save our kind."

Bar tender: "You have no idea what you're talking about, stranger."

Damon: "Oh, but I do. I know exactly what I am talking about. Humans have no loyalty to vampires."

Bar Tender: "The humans around here are loyal. They let us be. We have no problems with the humans. Most of our problems come from outside Vampires, like you with attitudes like yours."

Damon: "Hey, if this is what gets your blood hot, then go for it. It's just not for me."

Bar Tender: "And exactly what is for you, stranger. You obviously have no business in Shreveport."


	6. Chapter 6

He hands him a bottle of True Blood which is a Japanese synthetic blood drink that was introduced to the vampires living around that area awhile back. They claim it helped them come out to the human population and live among them because they don't have to feed from them. Damon takes the bottle and smells it before looking at it like it is some sort of foreign object.

Damon: "Well, the actual hunt of human blood is what's for me. Not some bottled red Japanese concoction from some factory somewhere with God only knows what in it. I actually drink from humans without killing them of course. My body functions like a human body anyway. It's rather simple."

Bar Tender: "We haven't hunted humans around here since the Great Revelation."

Damon: "Let me guess, when vampires joined the human world and started fighting for human rights. Well, I'm not an advocate for vampire or human rights. I am a non political party who has business with Eric Northman. So, you can keep your bottled synthetic blood and I'll take Bourbon on the rocks."

The bar tender brings him his drink.

Bar Tender: "What the hell kind of a vampire are you, stranger?"

Damon: "The kind that hasn't been run over by 21st Century politics. I don't bow down to some Association or live by any kind of set rules. I take care of myself and I live off of real live human blood that keeps my real live vampire system pumping. I find this whole little Association stupid and feeding off that bottled blood boring. Why the hell would you want to drink bottled blood? Take a look around you. There are willing humans all around here. They want a vampire to bite them. That should be an invitation to drink living blood. We aren't killing them. It's like tasting fine wine."

The busty blonde comes back from the back room. Damon smiles at her and takes a drink off his drink.

The Blonde: "Eric will see you now."

Damon tips the bar tender and follows her back to Eric's office.

The Blonde: "You are nothing like the vampires around here."

Damon: "I'll take that as a compliment. I'm Damon, by the way."

The Blonde: "I'm Pam. It's nice to meet you."

Damon: "Charmed."

She lets him in Eric's office. Damon is greeted by a tall, blonde haired, blue eyed, Viking man standing behind a typical work desk with work papers, a computer, phone and the usual office equipment on it. He looked very much like someone who was just working a night job right down to his casual black pants and black t-shirt. Nothing about him said "Vampire" and nothing about him said "Dangerous" looking at him.

Damon: "Nice establishment you have here. I'm impressed with the business you're getting."

Eric: "Thank you. It pays my bills. I'm Eric Northman."

Damon: "Damon Salvatore. It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about your little Vampire Association."

Eric: "That's funny because I've heard nothing about you."

He puts his hands on Eric's desk so he is face to face with him.

Damon: "Oh, Dear sweet Eric. You play innocent so well. Let me give you a little crash course. I'm the vampire that everyone wants to take down for having my own child and hiding it from the rest of the world. I'm the vampire that everyone wants to take down for having my own life and living like a real vampire should live. I'm the vampire that still lives off of live human blood and feeds off live humans. I'm the vampire that refuses to be pigeon holed into drinking that bottled shit you guys call blood. That's who I am."

Eric: "I am the Area 5 Sherriff. Nobody talks to me the way you just did and lives."

He gets up from behind the desk and gets straight in Damon's face to show he is not afraid or intimidated in the slightest little bit by him. Also, he is quite a bit taller then Damon and is using his height advantage.

Damon: "I don't care if you are Queen of Sheba. Right now, you're a threat to my living a happy healthy life and I don't take kindly to threats. You're back woods Vampire Association has been threatening my life and the life of my child. They've also been harassing my brother. Who, by the way has nothing to do with any of this. He's only got the same last name as I do. You give me a better reason then being the Sherriff of Area 5 on why I shouldn't end you right here."

Eric: "Well, you value your life as a vampire. You won't end me. I am over 300 years old and I don't take kindly to threats either. You will be dead before you even get the chance to act on that cocky impulse of yours. Second, I have nothing to do with the Vampire Association and its wanting to go after you or your said family. I am here to keep the peace and to keep drainers like you away from my area."

He backs away as Damon relaxes realizing there is no reason to provoke a fight in an entire bar full of vampires.

Damon: "I'm not a drainer. I drink from them. I don't kill everyone. I only kill the bad guys. They attack people and do bad things and then they meet me in a dark alley. It's poetic justice if you ask me."

Eric gets Damon a drink and gets himself a bottle of True blood. He sits on the couch across from Damon.

Eric: "You're activities have sparked a few curiosities in the Association."

Damon: "And what activities would those be? I haven't done anything against any of the laws or rules."

Eric: "Well, for one, you and your brother both walk during the day. No vampires in my area are day walkers. We only come out at night."

Damon: "Sorry to hear that. This is my problem, how exactly?"

Eric: "No problem. We're just curious to know how you do it."

Damon: "Like I'm going to reveal that to any of you. That leaves me open for attack. I don't do vampire experiments and I don't reveal my secrets. What's next?"

Eric: "You're life style. How are you drinking human blood and not alerting the authorities to something unusual going on where you live?"

Damon: "I'm not. The authorities investigate the disappearances just like they do here. Oh, I'm sorry they don't really investigate here because it's an every day occurrence with the same motive. This explains why you haven't been prosecuted for any of the murders. What's up with the whole Great Revelation?"

Eric: "That is when vampires joined the human world and mainstreamed. The Japanese introduced a synthetic bottled blood called True Blood to help the humans in medicine. The Vampires discovered this was a great way to curve the blood cravings and it greatly reduced the amount of human attacks from known vampires. If a human is attacked in my district, all the vampires living here are guilty and treated as such. Some of those Hill Billy vampires you referred to get taken down for something they never did just because they have fangs and no pulse. It is my job to protect my loyal subjects and make sure no harm comes to them. If they are the ones doing the harm, they are prosecuted. It's the same as humans when they do crime in a human neighborhood."

Damon: "Wow, come out of the coffin to drink bottled synthetic blood and stay away from the living kind. That sounds like something that will never happen to me. I enjoy living life as a vampire and that means the living breathing hunt of living breathing blood and the rush of taking them down. See, I don't think it's disgusting. I think that bottled fake crap you're drinking is disgusting."

Eric: "It's not without it's own after taste. I admit I prefer the living blood too. I use it as part of my justice. But, there are a few of us who want to live like humans do."

Damon: "Yeah. I got that impression when I walked into your establishment here. Speaking of which, I'm sure you have some humans up there just waiting for you to bite them. So, I'll let you go back to your entertainment. Know this, I only say this once. So, pay close attention. If anyone from your Vampire Association comes anywhere near my family, I will have them destroyed. This is the only warning I'm giving them. Old school will meet new school and it will be the biggest battle of the vampires this town has ever seen. You don't want that and I don't want that because that means casualties and I don't care if it's human or vampire. Got it? "

Eric: "Understood, Oh and Mr. Salvatore?"

Damon: "Please, it's Damon."

Eric: "Damon, you might want to keep that cocky trigger happy mouth of yours shut. Around here you don't go shooting your mouth off to the authority figures without it being shut for you. Take it as just a little friendly old school advice from one friend to another."

Damon: "I have no friends, but thank you."

He finishes his drink and leaves the bar. Now, the freaks are really starting to come into the club.

Damon: "What the hell is this freak show?"


	7. Chapter 7

Pam: "We call it Thursday night. Humans come into our establishment to mingle with the undead and some dress like the undead."

A woman dressed in a tight black leather dress with a studded collar comes up and puts her arm around Damon.

Woman: "Hello there, tall dark and sexy. I love your eyes."

She reaches up to stroke his face and he looks at her like she has three heads.

Damon: "Look lady, I don't know what kind of freakish fetish you have going on, but I am not what you are looking for."

Woman: "You're the most gorgeous man I've ever seen. You're handsome and straight forward. You're everything I'm looking for, even if you are warm-blooded."

Damon looks over at Pam like "Is she for real?" Pam starts laughing.

Pam: "She really likes that little pretty boy face of yours. I think you've found yourself a girl for the night."

Damon: "I'm not looking for a girl for the night. However, I am looking for a victim. I'm not the warm blooded type."

Pam: "Hey, if you two are going to play, you can't do it out here in front of the club. It's bad for business and Eric will have kittens."

Damon gets serious now. The need to feed making the woman irresistible to his inner vampire he was trying to keep quiet in front of the on lookers. The last thing he needed was a public kill in front of a hundred or so witnesses. He looked the crowd over and looked Pam over. He put his arm around the woman and smiled his sinister smile that said he was up to absolutely no good. Pam went about checking ID at the door like it was an every day occurrence for humans and vampires to disappear with each other.

Pam: "Enjoy yourselves."

Damon: "Oh we will."

They head off towards a path in the woods. Damon is doing his best to make it look like they're a couple looking for a private place to be alone. When they are a long ways off the main path, Damon starts moving in for the kill.

Woman: "So are we going back to your place?"

Damon: "We're going for a nice little walk together. What's your name, sweetheart?"

Woman: "Britney."

Damon: "Britney. That's a beautiful name. I'm Damon it's a pleasure to meet you. So, why are you picking up warm blooded people at a vampire bar?"

Britney: "Oh I wasn't looking for someone who was warm blooded tonight. I wanted a vamp and then I saw you."

He puts his arms around her from behind in "the Vampire's embrace" moving her hair from her neck and making like he is kissing her the way a human man would.

Damon: "But, I am a vampire honey. The warm feeling was the alcohol I drank."

Britney: "Vampires don't drink alcohol and they don't feel warm. Vampires are cold to the touch and drink True Blood. There is no way a vampire can be warm blooded. The only time a vampire is warm is right after they feed."

Damon: "You my dear, have a lot to learn about vampires. Too bad I'm not a school teacher. Not all vampires drink True Blood. I don't like that bottle synthetic Japanese plastic version of the real thing."

Britney: "Then how do you survive?"

Damon: "I feed off humans just like normal vampires do."

He bites her and she moans at first, but realizes he is sucking the life from her and screams just as Damon drains her and her bloodless body crumples into his arms.

Damon: "Now, where do I put you, Britney?"

He finds an area where there is a lot of foliage and large trees where an animal could easily come down and finish the job he started. A wolf howls off in the distance.

Damon: "Perfect. She's all yours my animal friends. Make it look good for me."

He disappears as quickly as possible from the scene and heads home. He makes a point to avoid the others until he is cleaned up. The last thing he needed was Stefan to lecture him about his "eating habits" and their influences.


	8. Chapter 8

Damon: "Yeah. It was a pretty crazy hunt. Plus, it doesn't help that you're hugging up on me and I am attracted to you. That makes my pulse race also."

Elizabeth: "Now, you're acting weird. Where did you go while I was at work?"

Damon looks at her suspiciously.

Damon: "What's with the 20 questions all of the sudden? Can't a man take a shower and go hunting without raising suspicion from everyone?"

Elizabeth: "Yeah, when the man comes back from the hunt normal and not acting all guilty about something. You are obviously working over time to cover up something really bad. So come out with it. Stefan isn't here to rake you over the coals for whatever happened."

Damon: "Nothing happened. I went and talked to Eric Northman about the Vampire Association. I wanted to know more about our enemy. So, I went straight to the source. He was very informative, by the way. Especially for someone who claims he has no part in the Association. He also educated me on the way of the vampires around here and why they are so much different from ones I've met. Apparently, he is some sort of peace maker who keeps the drainers away from humans."

Elizabeth: "What the hell is a drainer?"

Damon: "A drainer is a vampire that drains humans of their blood and kills them. It also works the other way. A human can drain a vampire of all their blood. Apparently, people around here think of vampire blood as a drug that can enhance your sexual performance and athletic ability. That is total crap by the way. Vampire blood does heal and it does make you stronger, but it can't enhance your sexual performance and it doesn't enhance your athletic ability. If you suck at basket ball before, you're going to suck at basket ball after. It's as simple as that."

Elizabeth: "You're rambling. I'm not going to forget what you're hiding."

Damon: "Good, because this is what I didn't want you to find out. I thought you might think I was suicidal for attempting to go see the Association without any back up."

Elizabeth: "Yeah. It does sound suicidal actually. Why would you go into another vampire's territory and threaten him?"

Damon: "So he backs off of what's mine and leaves us to live our lives. He has to understand I'm not going to just back down and cower away because he said so. I've been living my life this way for over 200 years. I'm not going to change it. I made a child and I am taking care of said child. The mother was destroyed years ago. I'm sorry they didn't get to meet her and I'm not handing you over so they can figure out how you work. You're not a guanine pig for them to poke and pried."

Elizabeth: "You're right. I'm not and thank you for defending me."

Damon: "Besides, I'm not going to sit back idle and let him and his merry band of minions threaten me. It's tacky."

Elizabeth: "He is over 300 years old. He can end you and most leaders don't take to cocky little vampires like you rebelling against their rule of order that has been working for many years before you came. He doesn't take orders from you or anyone else in his little Area."

Damon: "That's fine. I'm not saying he has to change his rule of order. I'm saying I'm not one of his minions and I'm not changing my habits because his Vampire Association doesn't like it. I'm not taking any of their humans and I'm not breaking any of their rules. So, they can just back off."

Elizabeth: "Well, I am on your side of this fight. I hope they do back off, but some how I doubt that you going over there and getting a cocky attitude with Eric made your point clear. He took your threats as an invitation to start a war with you. He's seen much bigger and much stronger then you in his years of living. You're threats are as good as saying "Hey I'm suicidal anyways. I got nothing to lose if you start this war with me" I'm just saying you need to watch yourself. The Association Vampires are a whole other animal then what you're used to dealing with. They're not all nice and easy going."

Damon: "Yeah and I've been threatened by worse then him. So, I guess we're even there. This is nothing to get all crazy and hell bent on. If he still chooses war over peace, then that's his choice. What can I do? It's like you said, not everyone can be nice and easy going. It's the fight he's after not us personally."

Elizabeth: "I don't know. Jessica and I were wondering how your going to keep both of us alive considering you are only protecting me so far."

Damon: "How am I going to keep you and Jessica alive? How about how are you guys going to keep yourselves alive? She has to learn to fight along side us. She may not be a vampire, but she's going to have to learn to fight like she is one and show no mercy. They eat fear for breakfast and doubt is just a good mask."

Elizabeth: "Yeah and Jessica is not much of a street fighter. She's more the talk you down type then the jump in and fight type."

Meanwhile,

Jessica: "I bet your wondering what my deal is about now."

Stefan: "Now that you mentioned it, I am a bit curious to know what your interest is in this whole thing."

Jessica: "Well, my best friend's safety and well being is my interest in this. I will help fight to keep her safe. I will fight for my own life and well being as well. I am a pretty easy going person until someone threatens me. Then I am in my fight or flight mode and I will protect what is mine. Elizabeth is the closest thing I have to a sister and I'll be damned if some merry band of blood sucking minions is going to dissect her because she happens to not fit the normal bill of what should be going on in their world. Hell with all that."

Stefan: "I can understand that. How did you know about all that stuff you have in your house? That doesn't come from watching TV and reading books. Some of it looks like you made it yourself."

Jessica: "What I tell you next doesn't leave this house. I trust you with a secret that has been in my family for centuries. Even before you and I were born."

Stefan: "You're secret is safe with me. I trust you with the whole Vampire secret. So, we both have something over each other."

Jessica: "Well, you might not be so willing to trust me with that particular piece of information after you find out what I do."

Stefan: "You're a vampire slayer."

Jessica: "No. I've actually never killed a vampire. My brother has though."

Stefan: "You come from a family of vampire slayers, seriously?"

Jessica: "No. We're not Vampire slayers. We are hunters. We hunt things and save people. It's sort of the family business. I've killed everything supernatural you can think of aside from vampires. I never actually met a vampire until you and Damon came into our lives. Damon doesn't even look like a vampire and neither do you. You two are as human looking as any undead thing I've ever seen. It's very deceiving. So, even to the eye of a trained hunter, like me you look human. You're skin is warm and you walk in the sun. Damon actually eats human food and goes to the bathroom like a human would. I don't see how considering all of your systems are dead. How is it that your bodies still function normally?"

Stefan: "It's part of the curse."

Jessica: "So, that's why I have a constant supply of rock salt and an arsenal of weapons that can kill anything from ghosts to demons in my garage. The problem is what I need protection from doesn't respond to rock salt lines, circles or holy water. Hell, I can't even shoot you. There's no exorcism I can perform that will send you back to hell or any other thing I've been taught as a hunter. You guys don't cower away from crosses, silver, churches, or prayers. You say stakes only paralyze older vampires. The only way to kill one of you is to behead you and burn the pieces."

Stefan: "Yeah. That's universal. There are ways to weaken us though. You can use your wooden bullets to slow us down and you can shoot us with Vervain to make us sick enough to catch."

Jessica: "Like Dead Man's Blood. That's the poison I was taught to use."

Stefan: "Yeah. Exactly like Dead Man's Blood."

Jessica: "OK. Good to know my hunter skills will still save my life in the long run. I just have to trust two vampires who are good at being humans in order for it to work. God, you two have completely screwed up my concept of the undead."

Stefan: "I didn't think someone with your skills got screwed up."

Jessica: "Oh I get screwed up. I get freaked out. I get scared. All that stuff happens to me. It's a new experience every time I go into some creature's layer to kill it. You never know what may happen in there. It's a scary job, but I've saved millions of lives from things possessing other humans. It's all worth it in the end."

Stefan: "So, how does finding out your best friend is half vampire rank on your scale of odd stuff?"

Jessica: "It ranks right up there with finding out vampires can act human. It's an impossible thing. Vampires don't have human babies. They can't produce human sperm. So, her being a half breed is impossible. Her mother was a vampire because she died with the blood in her system. Damon turned her mother. Elizabeth didn't have the blood in her system. She was still in her mother's womb when her mother died and became a vampire. Elizabeth was dead inside her and should've been still born. There was no possible way for Elizabeth to have opened her mouth and ingested the vampire blood to become a vampire herself. It doesn't make any sense."

Stefan: "It does if you think of it like being pregnant. Everything the mother eats goes through the umbilical cord down to the baby. The mother feeds off vampire blood and it goes down the umbilical cord into the baby's system. Mom was still alive when she ingested Damon's blood. So, when mom dies and the baby dies, they both have the blood in their system. Therefore, creating a vampire half breed child born through a full vampire mother. It was absorbed into Elizabeth's system through the umbilical cord. The same as if her mother had drank a glass of fruit punch."

Jessica: "So, if Elizabeth died with the blood in her system as a baby and became a half breed, why would she need to feed from Damon again to become full?"

Stefan: "She's still part human. The human part would have to die with the blood in her system also. It would complete the transformation. Right now she's still human. She still has human vulnerabilities. She has mortality where Damon doesn't. She's not as quick as Damon and not as strong."

Jessica: "All right, I got you. She'd have to basically die all over again to become a full on blood sucking freak."

Stefan: "Something like that, yeah. Ok, so why are you going against your hunter nature to help out a couple of vampires and your half breed friend? This clearly isn't what you want."

Jessica: "Let's get one thing clear. I am not going against my hunter nature. My brothers would both kill me if they knew I trust a couple of vampires with my life. Right now, I see no other alternative. You know how these vampires think and you know how to kill them. That's all that I need to know. I want to save Elizabeth and bring her back to living her normal life the way she was before she ever flirted with Damon."


	9. Chapter 9

There was flair of anger in her sweet voice. It was as if she blamed Damon for the entire vampire war coming down on her head. Yet, when she was around him, she was the most supportive friend she could ever be. She felt she had to be strong for Elizabeth's sake.

Stefan: "You have to understand that this is not your fault. You didn't push Elizabeth into Damon's arms and you didn't force her to find out about her real mother."

Jessica: "Are you kidding me? I damn near forced the information down her throat. I wouldn't shut up about the damn Salvatore Legend and I damn near obsessed on the fact that the picture of her mother she had looked like one of the vampires from the legend. Oh yeah, and I encouraged her to flirt with Damon even though she said she wouldn't go there with a co worker. She treated him like a professional. I damn near was making Grey's Anatomy out of them."

Part of her felt guilty for even introducing Elizabeth to Damon and the other part of her was glad she got her best friend hooked up with a man who made her happy. It wasn't all bad between Elizabeth and Damon. Damon had been nothing but nice to both of them. Even when he had them both drunk he didn't take advantage of her. He was a complete gentlemen and he never once bit either one of them. So, technically she had nothing to be pissed off about. But, yet she was pissed off at herself for letting her instincts lapse and letting two vampires get that close to her. What if they had been dangerous and wanted to hurt her? She let them right into her home and gave them permission to get as close to her as possible.

Stefan: "You can't blame yourself for her choices. She's a grown woman and she made those choices for herself. She wanted to know where she came from and she wanted the information about her family because nobody would talk to her about it. It was inevitable that she would find out about her mother and her mother's history."

Jessica: "Maybe it was inevitable that she would find out about her mother. That's her family history and she would naturally be curious about it. There's always been a huge gaping hole in her heart from losing her mother and father both at such a young age. Her father is why she became a doctor. So, sure that was inevitable. I can agree with you there.

I can't fault her for being curious about her family. I mean, my brother Sam had to search for himself at one point in his life too. That's how he ended up hunting with Dean. He found out about me through my sister. Of course, it took him awhile to wrap his brain around the idea that his father hid another child from him.

There is no denying that I damn near pushed her into Damon's arms though. I talked her up to him. I gave him information about her. I told her she should hook up with him. I called him Dr. Hottie; for God's sake I damn near flirted with him myself. How could I be so damn stupid? I've been a hunter for damn near 20 years. I'll be 26 in December. 20 years of watching eye flairs and attitude changes and body language and I let it down for a freaken vampire. I let your brother into my trust. I treated him like a friend. What an idiot. I should've known something wasn't right with the way he moved in on her so quickly."

She damn near wanted to kick her own ass for not protecting Elizabeth better from this whole situation. That had been the reason why she didn't tell her she was a hunter in the first place. She wanted to keep her away from the potential danger that could follow the job. Now, she was dating the damn near potential danger.

Stefan: "You're not stupid, Jessica. Listen to me. Beating yourself up over this is going to get you nowhere. I need you to be strong and focus on the fight. You're going to have to fight off these vampires and I need your head in the game."

Jessica: "OK. My head is in the game. What do I need to do, Sammy?"

She gives him a wink and a smile and Stefan starts laughing.

Stefan: "Let me guess. Sam used to make you think logically and shut of your emotions when it came to game time."

Jessica: "Yeah. He taught me everything I know. My brother Dean was gone a lot on the hunt. So, I spent a lot of time watching Sam grow up and learning from him. It damn near killed me when he left to California to go to law school. Dean never believed I was their sister. He had such Hero worship for his father that when it came out that I was the long lost sister nobody knew about, he denied me and it hurt. But, I had Sam and Sam loved me and that's all I needed."

Stefan: "Do you still talk to your brothers?"

Jessica: "Oh yeah. We talk all the time. We have a secret communication system. It's pretty damn awesome if you ask me. Last time I heard, Sam was helping Dean fight the Apocalypse some where. They adopted a sexy as hell guardian angel named Castiel and were having one hell of a time trying to convince Sam not to accept Lucifer's invitation. He hasn't contacted me in a long time though. Come to think of it, this is the longest I've ever gone without hearing from either Dean or Sam. I expect it out of Dean. He's more like his father. Sam on the other hand, is more like me."

Stefan: "That sounds like a pretty close family you have."

Jessica: "We are very close and very tight. I'd drop all this vampire crap in a minute to go running to help them. By the way, if by some chance, you happen to be around when they make contact, I suggest keeping the whole Vampire thing away from them. Dean would kill you just because you're Supernatural and he doesn't understand you."

Stefan: "Good to know. So, how do you hide the fact that you're helping two vampires fight a vampire war from two well trained, perfect hunters?"

Jessica: "The same way you keep the fact that your best friend is a half- breed from them and that her maker is a crazy ass psycho of a vampire."


	10. Chapter 10

Stefan: "No. I know what other vampires smell like. There is another vampire with that wolf."

She cocks the gun again this time making sure to soak the silver bullets in Vervain also.

Jessica: "I am sorry to be using this stuff in front of you. I know it must kill you to smell it on everything I am using. But, I can't take a chance with the ones out there trying to eat me and kill us both."

Stefan: "I understand. It's not bothering me. It's odorless. I wouldn't even know it was here unless you touched me with it. Then it would burn me and I would slow down just like them out there."

Jessica: "Not exactly. That wolf sounded like its dead and splattered all over the grass out front."

Stefan motions for her to stay put while looking out the window. Just as suspected a bloody corpse of a wolf is sprawled out on the grass with a broken neck and bleeding from its side. A kill shot to the head would've taken his life if he hadn't fallen also.

Stefan: "Nice kill shot. You got it straight in the head. Its neck is broken and it bleeding from internal injuries. He was dead long before he hit the ground."

Jessica: "Probably why he hasn't transformed back into the human that it once was or shed the busted wolf corpse."

Stefan: "The human is dead. He's been broken in half by the fall and unless you're undead already, nobody survives a gun shot to the head."

Jessica: "It's also possible that he transformed into an owl or a bat to save him self before he hit the ground. Shape shifters are quick and hard to kill. Does the wolf look like a pile of nasty goo on the ground or is it actually solid. Like an actual dead wolf."

Stefan: "It's solid like an actual dead wolf. No goo or goo like substance."

Jessica: "Then I take great pride in that kill. Thank you very much."

She cocks the gun ready for the next attack.

Jessica: "Bring on Bella Lugosi. I'll take him out too."

It didn't take long before Jessica started getting the prickly sensation that someone was behind her and ready to attack. She quickly turns on the uninvited guest with her gun and cracks them in the head with the butt of it.

Vampire: "You stupid blood cow. Guns don't work on the undead. I'm going to rip your insides out and eat them for dinner."

Jessica: "No, you're not even going to survive long enough to enjoy that statement."

She shoots him in the head and goes in for a second shot, but before she can land it there is an eruption of blood and goop that explodes from the dying vampire's corpse. This Results in a nice rain of vampire bits as she is trying to take cover.

Jessica: "Now that was just gross and uncalled for. He couldn't just die neatly like the wolf did. Now I've got nasty ass vampire crap all over me and it's freakening sticky too."

Stefan looks at the jellied remains and looks at Jessica frantically trying to get the sticky crap off of her body without puking.

Stefan: "You go get cleaned up. I'll take care of the mess and I'll get rid of the wolf."

Jessica: "Yes. You will because my house wouldn't have vampire bits in it if it wasn't for you and you're fucked up brother."

She lets out the breath she was holding as her phone rings.

Jessica: "Yes Liz."

Elizabeth: "Is everything OK over there?"

Jessica: "Hell no, it's not OK. I just wasted a shape shifting wolf and a vampire. Now my freaking living room has vampire jiz exploded all over it. It's disgusting. Then, on top of that, it had to explode and get all over me. I need a shower. Do you know how to get vampire bits out of your hair?"

Elizabeth: "No, sorry. I haven't had any experience with vampire bits in my hair lately. You're just going to have to trust it to your shampoo and soap you use and hope for the best."

Damon looks at her like "What the hell?" at that statement and she shrugs like "Don't ask me."

Jessica: "Gee, thanks. Hey, next time you decide you want to find your family and discover there are some psycho killer vampires in your tree, could you tell them that I am not a part of your family and to just not come over here? That would help me out a lot."

Elizabeth: "Yeah. I'll try to get the message out. Hey, I had no idea they would come over there and try to kill you and Stefan."

Jessica: "Nobody touched Stefan. They went straight for me. Stefan would step up and it was like he was a vampire repellent for them. I don't know what kind of crazy shit is going on, but Damon and you are smack in the middle of it."

Elizabeth: "It sounds like you're in the middle of it with me too."

Jessica: "Yeah. I am in the middle of it with you and you know what, it's not a picnic. I'm going to take a shower and wash the bits off of me and try to get the traumatic image of the exploding pile of puke inducing guts spraying all over me out of my head. Oh yeah, and you might want to share with Damon that I'm a hunter. I kill things Supernatural and I've been trained to kill the likes of him and Stefan too."

Elizabeth: "Whoa, back up the boat, sister. Since when are you all gung-ho to kill Damon? You're being a Supernatural hunter has nothing to do with that sudden development."

Jessica: "Oh yes it does. I was crazy for letting either one of these blood sucking freaks into my life. They've caused me nothing but trouble from day one. Yeah, Damon was cool at the hospital. He was charming at the bar and it was a blast to get shit faced with. He even treats you like a gentlemen, but whatever sicked that killer vampire on my ass, is attached to his. Now, the smartest thing you and I can do is put as many miles as we possibly can between us and these two."

Elizabeth: "We can't just get in the car and run away from this. They will follow us no matter where we go. Vampires have an impeccable tracking sense. If they want you and me out of the picture, we will be out of the picture. No mater how good of a hunter you are or how far away we get."

Jessica: "But we wouldn't have Damon and Stefan like homing chips bringing them to us. Besides, I know how to keep them away from us. I've had to cover my scent from many beings. Vampires aren't any different then ditching a demon or a possessed human."

Elizabeth: "Sure they are. Salt doesn't repel them and Holy water is nothing more then a glass of water to them. You can't trap them in a Devil's trap an exorcise them. Vampires are way different from Demons. You can't train to get rid of a vampire."

Jessica: "Yeah. I can just behead and burn them or in this case, shoot the son of a bitch with a Vervain filled silver bullet. Those seem to make them explode like a party balloon."

Elizabeth: "Where the hell did a shape shifting wolf come from?"

Jessica: "Apparently, wolf eyes were watching out for the vampire master. He made sure that I was home. So, when I killed him and went to check on the kill, his master could take me and kill me or whatever his plan was."

Elizabeth: "Holy shit."

Jessica: "Yeah, exactly what I was thinking. My place is clear now. How is it at the boarding house?"

Elizabeth: "Quiet. We haven't had any action over here. I scared the crap out of Damon earlier by coming home early."

Jessica: "Yeah, Damon is up to something. He's been gone and acting suspicious all day today. Did he happen to share with you where he went?"

Elizabeth: "As a matter of fact, he did share where he went earlier today. He went to talk to Eric Northman, the head sheriff of Area 5."

Jessica: "What the hell is An Area 5?"

Elizabeth: "Apparently, the vampires divide up their territory around here and Eric is in charge of all things Area 5. Which are part of where we live and Damon and Stefan are vampires living in his Area. So, the Vampire Association wants Eric to keep Damon under control because he doesn't live by their rules and regulations. He is one of the only vampires that Eric knows that has the power to day walk and still feeds off humans."

Jessica: "No humans have been hurt. So, why is Eric interested in Damon if he hasn't hurt any humans?"

Elizabeth: "Every night walker has dreams of day walking and enjoying the sun again. Damon not only day walks but he created a child. Vampires don't have the ability to produce or create children. Basically, Eric wants to learn how Damon does it so he can do it too."

Jessica: "And Damon doesn't want to be a science experiment."

Elizabeth: "Basically, and he offered up a peace treaty. If Eric and his Area 5 vampires leave us alone, he won't try to kill any of them. If we are attacked, he will bring down the vampire war of Eric's life on his head and more then just vampires will be affected."

Jessica: "Well, I would say the majority of Area 5 vampires have vetoed Eric's peace treaty or whatever the hell Damon agreed to at Fangtasia."

Elizabeth: "You're attack qualifies as harming a human. So, I'd say there are some repercussions to be dealt with here."

Jessica: "Whatever happens next, I am not going to be stuck in the middle of it. I'm going to get showered and I'll be at the boarding house in 20. If you're smart, you will pack your worldly possessions and get in the car with me."

She hangs up and goes to get in the shower. Meanwhile, Elizabeth is beyond pissed off and Damon can feel it radiating off of her like a hot stove.

Damon: "What the hell happened over at Jessica's and why didn't we feel it?"

Elizabeth: "Jessica was attacked by some rogue Area 5 vampire with a pet wolf that was playing eyes for him. Apparently, the wolf made sure she was at her house so the vampire could attack."

Damon: "You're joking, right? Wolves and vampires don't work together like that. We've been enemies for centuries. Why would a shape shifting wolf work for a vampire and attack humans?"

Elizabeth: "Same reason why the vampire went against Eric's orders and attacked Jessica any way. Lucky she has had training in killing Supernatural beings before and was able to kill the shape shifter and the vampire that owned it."

Damon: "She killed a vampire with what?"

Elizabeth: "Vervain soaked silver bullets. She said he exploded like a party balloon and showered her and her living room with Vampire carnage."

Damon: "That's a nasty visual."

Elizabeth: "Yeah. It was an even nastier experience. Now that your peace pact and declaration of vampire war has been ignored and retaliated against, she wants me to gather my worldly possessions and get in her car and put as many miles between us and this insanity as possible."

Damon: "One problem with that, you are part vampire. They will track you both down no matter where you go. It's like a homing device inside you."

Elizabeth: "I tried to tell her that but she said it's no different then trying to cover your tracks and smell from a demon or a possessed human."

Damon: "Its worlds different then trying to protect yourself against demons and possessed humans. You can't kill a vampire the same way as you can a demon. It's more dangerous with vampires. We know how to kill 10 times faster then a hunter and we can cross those little salt circles and lines they draw."

Elizabeth: "Don't you think I know that, Damon? Why the hell are these vampires attacking a human being? She has nothing to do with any of this half- breed shit."

Damon: "She was with Stefan and Stefan is another day walker."

Elizabeth: "That is true, but they tried to attack her not Stefan. She said he was like a vampire repellent."

Damon: "Well, lucky for her because he could help save her life."

Elizabeth: "She didn't mention him saving her life or even having a slight part in saving her life. She was just royally disgusted by being covered in vampire goop and slime."

Damon: "I don't blame her for that one bit."

Elizabeth: "Jessica brought up a good point though."

Damon: "And what point would that be?"

Elizabeth: "If no humans were harmed, why is Eric so hell bent on learning your secret for day walking?"

Damon: "Because it's every night walker's fantasy like you said. It's the Holy Grail of Vampires in this area. If they can some how distribute my secret to other vampires, they could all walk in the sun again and the world would be a dangerous place for all things human."

Elizabeth: "Even though they are sworn off the human blood."

Damon: "Well, it wouldn't only be anti human blood vampires walking around. All vampire kind would be able to do it and the less traditional vampires would be having an all you can eat buffet. Hence, this is why I won't give Eric or any other night walker my secret or the secret of the ring. I don't want an all you can eat human buffet going on around me. It's not good for Stefan or me."


End file.
